Find Me
by JSVmedia
Summary: Mutiple gets catured by the Brotherhood for dating Kitty and send out on a ship but the ship end up in a hurricane and Mutiple fell in to sea and the XMen believe that he's dead. Is Jamie dead or alive, and if he's alive, will the XMen find him.
1. Chapter 1

Give or Take

The X-Men has done training the New Mutants for the day and off to their own thing and Jamie approaches Kitty.

"Hey Kitty," said Jamie.

"What do you want Jamie?" ask Kitty.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" ask Jamie.

"You mean like a date?" ask Kitty.

"No, just a friend dinner," said Jamie.

"All right, get ready at 7 tonight," said Kitty.

It's 7 o'clock and Jamie and Kitty are at the garage and about to head out to town and Jamie gets into the drivers seat.

"Can you drive? Are you old enough?" ask Kitty.

"Come on, I've been taking a ride with the cars since I got here," said Jamie.

Then Kitty decides to take the wheel.

"I'll drive, you just point the restaurant," said Kitty then they went into town to an Italian restaurant.

After dinner, they went to the park for a while. The Brotherhood who also in the park spots them and Avalanche is getting jealous.

"What Kitty's doing with that kid?" ask Lance.

"I think that's Jamie Madrox or known as Multiple," said Pietro.

"What are you going to do?" ask Fred.

"I will get that punk for having a date with my Kitty," said Lance.

Jamie and Kitty returned to the mansion and turn in for the night.

The next day, Jamie gets a letter that his uncle wants to see him at the Fountain Café. Jamie goes to the café to see his uncle. Then Quicksilver grabs Jamie then Jamie stomps his foot and creates a duplicate Jamie then the building gets buried underground by Lance.

"You are not going anywhere Multiple," sand Lance.

"What's the meaning of this?" ask Multiple.

"You gone on a date with my girl and for that I will make sure that I will have no competitions like you," said Lance.

Then Jamie made dozens duplicates.

"Find me if you can," said Jamie.

Then Quicksilver and Blob starts hitting the duplicates until they hit the real Jamie and knocks Jamie out and the other duplicate Jamies disappear.

It's late in the afternoon and the X-Men starts to get worried about Jamie who haven't come back.

"We have to look for him. Cerebro is no good because Professor Xavier and Jean are at Washington and will not come back until morning," said Scott.

"So can we wait until morning?" ask Kurt.

"No, Jamie might be in trouble and it might be too late in the morning," said Scott so they searched for Jamie all night and with no sleep.

Elsewhere, Jamie wakes up from his unconscious state and fined himself trapped in a steel cargo crate.

"Hello," yelled Jamie then he kicks the steel wall and hurt his foot and just notice that he's barefoot and shirtless.

It's morning and the X-Men returns to the mansion and sees that Professor Xavier and Jean and come back from Washington.

"Professor, Jamie has gone missing," said Scott.

"We'll use Cerebro and find him," said Pro. Xavier.

Then Professor Xavier uses Cerebro to find Jamie and sees that Jamie is heading to Alaska on a cargo ship. 

"Take the jet. I tell you where the coordinates of Jamie's ship and Kitty will talk to Lance, he's one of the people who captured Jamie," said Professor X.

Kitty and Wolverine went to Lance's house and asks about Jamie.

"I spotted you two on a date," said Lance.

"It's not a date, we are just friends that went out to dinner," said Kitty.

"Is that the definition of a date?" ask Toad.

"Not this night out and you got jealous and tired to get rid of him," said Kitty.

"I was going to do some torture on him until Mystique saw him and made other plans for him," said Lance.

"You better hope that he's ok or I'm not speaking to you again," said Kitty then she runs away.

"If Jamie's dead, then I will make sure that you don't speak to Kitty or anyone else in the world again," said Wolverine threatening Lance with his claws.

In sea, Jamie's cargo ship hit a hurricane (not caused by Storm) and Jamie's cargo slides into sea and the cargo opens releasing Jamie from the cargo crate and a couple of cardboard boxes into the surface and Jamie uses one of the cardboard box as a floatation device and then Jamie faints from the coldness of the water and his own exhaustion.

The ship has made it to be destination, Tampa, Florida and the X-Men search for Jamie's cargo and Scott talks to the captain of the ship.

"I regret to tell you that we lost couple of our cargo crates during in a hurricane and your friend could have been one of the cargo crates that we lost," said the captain.

"We searched all of the cargo and no sign of Jamie," said Jean.

"I'm sorry, he might be in one of the cargo crates that we lost," said the captain and the other X-Men fear that Jamie might be dead.

"Professor, Jamie might be dead as he cargo crate might have sank in the sea," said Scott reporting to Xavier.

"We have to keep trying to search for him but we should expect the worse," said Professor Xavier and the X-Men in Florida hugged each other and wish the best for Jamie and the other X-Men back at the mansion wishes for the best for Jamie too.


	2. Mutant Islanders

Mutant Islanders

The X-Men are searching all over the waters of the Gulf of Mexico near Tampa, Florida. Kurt is teleporting all over seas and no sign of Jamie. Storm and Jean flies all over the waters and found nothing. Kurt returns to the X-Men group at the Clearwater Coast Guard Base where the X-Men are staying and the Coast Guard is also helping the search.

"I searched all over seas and I only found this. It's one of Jamie's shoes," said Kurt.

"No, he's alive. We will not stop until we find Jamie's body dead or alive. Since Jamie can have dozen of bodies, finding the real Jamie will be hard that I thought," said Scott.

At an island 50 miles southeast of Tampa, Florida, Jamie wakes up in a bed of a bedroom and a girl is sitting on a chair waiting for him to get up.

"Who are you? Am I in heaven?" ask Jamie.

"No, you are in my father's lighthouse. My dad found you lying on the beach and he carried you here," said the girl.

"Who are you?" ask Jamie.

"I'm Theresa Cassidy or you can call me Tracy. Your twin brothers has disappeared," said Tracy.

"Well, I'm a mutant. I hope that doesn't freak you out," said Jamie.

"This is why I'm on this island. Away from humans," said Tracy then she screams extremely loud causing everyone in the area holding their ears until she stops.

"So you are a mutant too," said Jamie then he about to get out of the bed covers until he realizes that he's been stripped naked.

"Where are my clothes?" ask Jamie.

"In the washing machine. They were full of sand and salt from the sea. By now they should be done in the drier, I'll go get them now," said Tracy.

Jamie and Tracy go to the kitchen where Tracy's (foster) father Sam Cassidy is waiting.

"I see our stranger is finally awake," said Sam.

"Well, how long I've been asleep?" ask Jamie.

"Two and a half days. You should be careful out in the storm like that. What we're you doing out there?" ask Sam.

"I was trapped in a cargo crate that was on a cargo ship. Then my crate fell into the sea and the cargo opened up setting me free before I drown in there and then when I got to the surface, I must have fainted and ended up on your island," said Jamie.

"Why would you lock yourself up in a cargo crate? Tracy told me that you are a mutant like Tracy and me. Did any humans did this to you?" ask Sam.

"No, some other mutants. I'm part a group called the X-Men, our objective to keep human and mutants from destroying each other and make sure that humans and mutants do live in peace together," said Jamie.

"Do any humans out there do accept you?" ask Sam.

"I have met a few. I haven't met everyone in the world, even with my powers to duplicate and be several places in the world at once," said Jamie.

"I heard of the X-Men group but everyone has a different opinion about the conflict or harmony between mutants and humans," said Sam.

"Well I need to call my friends. They must think that I'm dead and I must tell them where am I and that I'm ok," said Jamie.

"Our phone line is down because of the hurricane and it will take a while to repair it, but you can stay here at the mean time," said Sam.

"What about transportation, you have to get off and on of this island. What do you do about grocery?" ask Jamie.

"Gone with the hurricane too. We just had a boat," said Sam.

"Well thank you for letting me stay in your lighthouse," said Jamie.

Back at the Coast Guard base, the X-Men returns as the day turn into night.

"I found Jamie's other shoe but no sign of Jamie's body," said Kurt.

"That will be it for the day," said Scott and then the other X-Men turns over night and the captain of the Coast Guard Base approaches Scott.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your base captain," said Scott.

"Finding people out there is our job, humans, mutants, or animals are no different to us but I have to say that your friend might be dead. Your men and our men looked everywhere for your friend but nothing but be might have drown. I'm sorry," said the captain then Scott contact Xavier.

"I'm trying the ships route and I'm using Cerebro it's not find Jamie or his duplicates. Cerebro and my powers only can contact people that are alive and if they're dead then it won't work. Just come back tomorrow with the rest of the group, we have assume that he's dead. I'm sorry," said Xavier.

"Yes professor," said Scott then he kicks a couple of boxes and head back to his cabin with the rest of his group.

"So what did the professor say?" ask Rogue.

"He told us that we assume Jamie is dead because we can't find him and the professor can't find people who are dead by using Cerebro. Let's look at a positive side, Jamie is a smart kid, if he were alive then he'll find away to contact us and tell us that he's ok and pick him up," said Scott.

Then they all gather a group hug and they all couldn't sleep all night.

Back at the mansion, everyone is taking Jamie's loss very hard. Wolverine is slashing every tree outside feel that it's his fault by not going with Jamie and protecting him.

Jubilee, Iceman, Berserker, and Manga can't sleep either and admit they should been nicer to Jamie and let him to be strong and they felt responsible for Jamie's death because they kept him from being strong and he could've been strong against the Brotherhood if they let Jamie train in the danger room.

Kitty locked herself in her room crying for Jamie blaming herself for Jamie's loss and should have said no to Jamie's date proposal and should convince another girl to go out to he his girl," said Kitty.

In the morning at island where Jamie is staying at for a while, Jamie is on the beach practicing martial arts and Tracy walks up to him.

"You seem a good fighter," said Tracy.

"I send my duplicate across the world and into a couple martial arts class and I recently absorb them and their skills, and what they have learned I have learned," said Jamie.

"I would like to have that power. It's better than having a super loudspeaker for a mouth," said Tracy.

"Well if I bump into anything my power activates and it's get hard to avoid anything," said Jamie.

"How did you master it?" ask Tracy.

"Practice but it's not good enough yet," said Jamie.

"Practice make perfect but perfect takes time too," said Tracy.

Back at the mansion, the group is grieving for Jamie's presume loss and they all are at the kitchen talking about Jamie.

"Jamie was a great kid," said Beast.

"I wonder about the X-Men's future. I wonder the X-Men will be the same after we suffer a huge loss," said Kurt.

"I'm also concern about the X-Men's future, are we able to do anything together as we failed to not let anyone of our X-Men behind," said Iceman.

"The X-Men will be stronger, next time we won't leave anyone behind like we did with Jamie," said Jubilee.

"If Jamie's dead then we'll honor him by fighting the good fight as we always do as we know he would make a good difference if he was alive. If he's alive and found then we will do to him what we failed to do by letting him prove himself to us," said Scott.

"Anyway to Jamie Madrox, where ever he is now," said Storm.

"To Jamie Madrox," said the rest of the X-Men.

The next morning, the mansion has a big funeral for Jamie incase that he's dead. Jamie's parents are at the front and crying for their son's presume death and hope that their son is alive.

Most of the X-Men gave a speech under Jamie's honor and commitment to the greater good for the world and how all will miss him.


	3. Nothing's the Same

Nothing's the Same

Jamie is standing outside in the beach and then Tracy companies him.

"How are you are doing?" ask Tracy.

"I think my family and friends are going bananas about me right about now. Wolverine would start going into a big rampage right about now and my parents would blasting Professor Xavier about my disappearance or death right about now," said Jamie.

"Soon as dad fix the phone line, and you can tell your friends that you are alive," said Tracy.

"If they do find me, how about you join up with us. Save the world and put the peace in humans and mutants," said Jamie.

"I'll think about it," said Tracy.

"Being a X-Men is a good cause and it's worth a while but I will let you think about it," said Jamie.

At the Xavier Mansion, some of the X-Men just got back from a mission and they don't seem very happy.

"How did you guys do?" ask Beast who there to greet them.

"We failed another mission. That's the third mission we failed since Jamie's death and we haven't one a mission since, we still can't get Jamie's death out of our heads," said Jean.

"Can you have the professor erase your memories?" ask Beast.

"One of us has let the professor erase the memory but the memory just keeps coming back and many of us refuse to forget him," said Scott.

"I guess the professor's powers isn't strong enough against the power of love and care ness," said Beast.

"Maybe the X-Men are not the same without Jamie," said Kurt.

"Look, maybe moving on about Jamie's death will take longer than expected but he want us to stay strong and it's his honor and commitment are one of things we are also fighting for," said Scott.

"I know that I'm not physic but I still believe that Jamie might be alive," said Kitty.

"Look, it's had been a week since Jamie's cargo crate fell into the sea and he haven't called or the professor haven't found him yet. I know that you were fond of the kid and we all knew that Jamie had a crush on you but some point that you have to accept his death," said Jean.

Wolverine went to the Brotherhood's house and went to take revenge on Jamie's presuming death on Avalanche and Wolverine crashes through the Brotherhood's front door.

"Where's Avalanche?" yelled Wolverine.

"He haven't came out of his room since you and Kitty blast him about his capture," said Blob.

"Where is his room?" ask Wolverine.

"Second door on the left," said Toad.

Then Wolverine goes blasting through Avalanche's bedroom door and sees Avalanche made a hole and a tunnel in the ground and he could be anywhere.

"Do you know where Avalanche is?" ask Wolverine.

"No, he didn't tell us anything," said Toad.

"What's going on here?" ask Mystique.

"Mystique, so you're the one responsible for Jamie's death," said Wolverine.

"Yes, I thought each X-men member is like a stack of blocks and take out one and they all fall. I put Jamie in that cargo crate and I snuck on board and I'm the one that put Multiple's cargo crate into the see and see him drown," said Mystique.

"You boys are lucky, I was about to take vengeance on Jamie's death on you boys it looks like Mystique saved you," said Mystique.

"Are you challenging me?" ask Mystique.

"My challenge is for Jamie, all my challenges are. Challenges is what's Jamie is all about," said Wolverine.

"Well I accept," said Mystique then the two clash and Wolverine wins quickly and Wolverine holds Mystique to the wall with one hand and claws next to her face with the other.

"This is for Jamie," said Wolverine.

"Logan stop," yelled Storm.

"Stay out of this Storm, I'm going to ease our pain by taking out the person who is responsible for Jamie's death," said Wolverine.

"Jamie's honor and commitment is not about vengeance, please I know it's a hard time right now and I'm angry too and the rest of the X-Men are angry too but just let it go because I know that what he wants," said Strom then Storm drives Wolverine back to the mansion.

"I sorry that I went out of control," said Wolverine.

"Forget about it. I am close to fry Mystique because she's the main reason why Jamie's dead. Everyone at the mansion loves him and they were overprotective of him, which cost him his life. Right now my fight for the world that humans and mutants can life together is for him. That's how far I can repay his life and what he did for us," said Storm.

"My honesty that I'm the one that told the older kids that don't let him in the danger room because he's too young and he's can't control his powers as he should and look what it cost him and us. Maybe I should have test him first in the danger room to see if he could take it or not and he could have a better chance fighting off the Brotherhood on his own. Looks like my theory on him failed," said Wolverine.

"All of us had a part in Jamie's low status. Many thought because of his age, he couldn't get stronger faster than anybody else and we never give him a shot to prove himself. We all love him but we should see him as a strong companion like the rest of us and we all will never forgive ourselves for that," said Storm.

"Everything I do from now on is for Jamie," said Wolverine.

"So the rest of our doing is for Jamie's honor this point on. Jamie's honor is fight with the heart and mind, not powers," said Storm.

"Maybe Jamie could have been better than the rest of us," said Wolverine.

"My bet he would have Wolverine, he would have," said Storm then they arrive the mansion and the X-Men realizes Jamie's death make a bigger damage on the X-Men that they thought.

"Nothing's the same without Jamie. We lost a few missions than ever and Wolverine has gone to a higher level of revenge and rampage," said Scott.

"Kurt, Kitty's on the roof for hours now so why you talk to her?" ask Xavier then Kurt teleports to the roof where Kitty is looking at the night sky.

"Are you ok Kitty?" ask Kurt.

"I still believe that Jamie's alive and the next time we see him, we won't see him as a weak which he's not," said Kitty.

"I think all of us still believe that he might be alive and the next time we see him we will not see him as a weak, we will see him as strong as he is," said Kurt.

"I miss him and I refuse to believe that he's dead even he's gone missing for a thousand of years," said Kitty crying and Kurt gives her comfort.

Then they visit a black onyx stone on the mansion lawn that which is Jamie's tombstone that said 'To our strong and beloved James 'Jamie' Author Madrox. He was gone too soon'.

"Good luck to you Jamie Madrox to where ever you are," said Kitty.

Jamie is sitting on the island beach in the middle of the night and then Tracy accompanies him.

"Are you going to bed?" ask Tracy.

"I can't sleep. I can't help thinking how much of my friends are worried about me," said Jamie.

"How they can not worry about you? You are special and a great person," said Tracy.

"I need to get home and I need to get home now. You can't swim 50 miles even there are no storms," said Tracy.

"How long that your father can repair the phone lines?" ask Jamie.

"Another week because it just him," said Tracy.

"Just him? How about 2-200 people of more help?" ask Jamie making a dozen duplicates of himself.

"In that case, I would say in 3 days," said Tracy.

"I'll get started tomorrow," said Jaime.

The next morning, Jamie and Jamie's duplicates help Tracy's father repairing the phone lines.

"How did you learn about repairing phone lines?" ask Tracy's father

"The Xavier Institute taught me a few tricks about repairing things up to phone lines to a big aircraft," said Jamie.

"Maybe you should stay here and do a lot of chores for me, with you and your powers the island will be good as new," said Tracy's father.

"No offence but the X-Men needs me more than I do," said Jamie.

"My daughter seems to like you and you would make a great son-in-law," said Tracy's father.

"What?" ask Jamie confused.

"I never see my daughter devoted to a boy before unless she has a liking to a person," said Tracy's father.

"Well I have a crush back at home and I don't know I could handle two girls at the same time, even my duplicates and me would have a hard time. It's my life, not my powers," said Jamie.

"Well it's your choice that you stay or go," said Tracy's father.

"My choice is with the X-Men," said Jamie.

"Then your life is the X-Men," said Tracy's father.


	4. Take Me Home

Take Me Home

Jamie, Jamie's duplicates, and Tracy's father have repaired the phone lines and then Jamie tries the phone to call his friends at the Xavier Institute.

The telephone rings at the mansion and Scott answers the phone.

"Hello?" ask Scott.

"Scott, this is Jamie. I'm alive, this is the fastest word I can give out," said Jamie.

"You're alive? Where are you?" ask Scott.

They take the X-Jet, and Storm, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Jubilee and Kitty are on board and anxious to see Jamie and very happy to know that Jamie is alive.

They finally arrived at the island and see Jamie waving at them. They landed on the island and they all run out and they all hug him with happiness and tears out of their eyes.

"We thought that you were dead and we thought that the team would be not be the same without you. Even Wolverine was brought down into tears and tried to slice Mystique because she's responsible of this," said Scott.

"Wolverine was crying. Maybe he isn't so tough as we thought," said Jamie.

"No X-Men member is tough enough when a person is gone the way we thought you did, especially you Jamie," said Jean.

"We regret that we didn't let you to be come stronger as you should. Many of us regretted what we did and didn't do to you," said Jubilee then Kitty hugs him harder than anyone and Siryn gets jealous of Kitty hugging Jamie.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this. I should have known that if Avalanche saw us together he would have thought that we would be on a date and then he would have done something like this," said Kitty.

"Don't apologized because it's not your fault," said Jamie.

"Well, I bet you can't wait to get home where everyone else is waiting for you. Are you ready?" ask Scott.

"One more moment. Tracy, will you come with me and become a X-Men?" ask Jamie.

"I guess Jamie found himself a cute girlfriend while he was away. No wonder he didn't call us any faster," said Kurt teasing Jamie that he has a girlfriend and then Kitty kind of frowns.

"Looks like you are more popular around the girls than you think," said Jean to Jamie and Kitty frowns even more.

"I'll go get my stuff," said Tracy then she packed her clothes and they get on the X-Jet and head back to the mansion.

At the Xavier Mansion, The X-Men returns with Jamie to the mansion and everyone else and including Jamie's parents is waiting for him and they all hug him in relief, as they are happy that he's alive and Jamie sees Wolverine crying as Wolverine wipes his tears out of his eyes. 

"Looks like you were worried about me. Scott told me that you cried about me. Looks like Wolverine have a soft spot after all," said Jamie.

"Me crying? Scott's classes must be fogged up and beside I have something in my eye and I thought you weren't dead anyway, unlike these other people who gives up on you easy," said Wolverine.

"It sounds like Wolverine is back to his old self again," said Scott then everyone heads back upstairs except for Tracy and Kitty looking at each other.

"So do you actually like Jamie, and I do mean love like?" ask Kitty.

"Honesty I do, he's the most handsome and noble boy that I ever met. Do you love like him?" ask Tracy.

"Sort of, because he's the boy that like's me and doesn't go crazy like Lance does," said Kitty.

"Then I guess you and me are going to be rivals if we are after the same boy," said Tracy.

"If that where it leads between us then so be it. I would have never thought that someone like Jamie would be a prize between one or more girls, at lease not this early," said Kitty.

"Someone who is super cute and handsome like Jamie should get a lot of girls this early. He's a good man and I want to be Jamie's girlfriend," said Tracy.

"For me I don't know. Jamie is very cute and he's a good person and he's another boy that likes me and doesn't have bad intentions like Lance does so I like him back. Lance on the other hand the good person is not in his definition," said Kitty.

Then Tracy (accompanied by Jamie) heads upstairs to Xavier's office for a little interview.

"Theresa Rourke Cassidy, so you are ready to become a X-Men by Jamie's convincing?" ask Xavier.

"Yes I am ready to become an X-Men," said Tracy.

"I hope you know the X-Men's job is to bring harmony between humans and mutants much as we can and it's not only to be close to a handsome boy," said Xavier.

"I will do my best by bring harmony between humans and mutants and a little time with Jamie if it's all right with you?" ask Tracy. 

"I know that you will do you best of what we do because I read your mind that you will do your best and if you are going to get Jamie's attention is fine with me too. Welcome to the X-Men," said Xavier.

Jamie and Tracy went downstairs and the X-Men group hugs Jamie again as they are still relived that Jamie's alive.

"Well everyone, lets welcome our new member to the X-Men team, Tracy Cassidy," said Jamie and the X-Men welcome Tracy to the X-Men team.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Tracy," said Scott.

"I hope you'll make a great X-Men as much as the rest of us," said Jean.

"Thank you, I will do my best," said Tracy.

"I'm sure you will do your best," said Kitty and both Kitty and Tracy fake smiles at each other.

"I promise that I will do my best," said Tracy as Kitty and Tracy shake hands.

"Looks like Kitty got herself a rival and I don't mean a superpower or fighting being the best person on the team rivalry," said Jean.

"Quiet," yelled Kitty.

"Looks like Jamie is more popular around the girls than we thought," said Kurt.

"Jamie is good at the girls but I'm too old for him," said Kitty.

"You are so lucky when it comes to impress the girls Jamie," said Scott.

"I'm not his girl," said Kitty blushing.

"Yeah, right. You two went out on a date together twice," said Kurt.

"Those wasn't dates so stop bugging me on that," said Kitty.

"Those sound like dates to me," said Jean.

"Looks like I can't talk myself out of this," said Kitty.

"Now that you are an X-Men, what would you call yourself? I mean like a nickname?" ask Jamie.

"I thinking, Siryn," said Tracy.

Then later, the X-Men missions started to succeed on their missions again with more of Jamie's help and X-Men let Jamie train in the danger room to become strong if he has to fight on his own again and Tracy and Kitty do not get along because of a boy problems.


End file.
